1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barometer, especially a barometer with multi-functions of measurement and depressurization, which can measure a pressure of an inflatable object during inflating and can depressurize the inflatable object when the pressure of the inflatable object exceeds the limit.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Generally, inflatable objects such as balls, cushions and tires have airbags to store air. In an inflating process, a conventional inflation apparatus is connected directly or indirectly to the airbag of the inflatable object. The indirect connection means an inflation needle is used between the conventional inflation apparatus and the inflatable object and then the inflation apparatus is operated to inflate air into the inflatable object. After inflation of the inflatable object, the conventional inflation apparatus is removed and a pressure of the inflatable object is measured by a barometer. If the pressure of the inflatable object is sufficient, the inflating operation is finished. If the pressure of the inflatable object is still not enough, the conventional inflation apparatus continuously inflates air into the inflatable object. In addition, if the pressure of the inflatable object exceeds the limit, a depressurization device or the inflation needle is connected to the inflatable object for releasing the pressure of the inflatable object.
However, during the above-mentioned operations of inflating, measuring, discharging, and re-inflating with the conventional inflation apparatus, operations of the barometer and the inflatable object are complicated and inconvenient to users and the frequency of connecting and detaching the conventional inflation apparatus, the barometer and the inflatable object is high, and this will increase the time of inflating the inflatable object and will influence the efficiency of inflating the inflatable object.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a barometer with multi-functions of measurement and depressurization to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.